Nick Go!
Nick Go! was a advertisement-free children's television channel in Kuboia, which was a Kuboia-exclusive sister channel to Nickelodeon Kuboia. Launched on 15th October, 1999, the channel became known for its unusual schedule, which relied heavily on in-vision continuity, viewer interaction and miscellaneous programming. The channel ceased transmissions on 24th October, 2010, following Viacom's decision to withdraw from Kuboia. During the channel's eleven-year run, Nick Go! received a surprisingly large fanbase and public acclaim, although the channel's large budget is often believed to be the reason behind this. The channel itself has been credited for helping many Kuboian stars including Ericka Streets begin their careers. Despite the praise, Nick Go! was also a subject of controversy during its lifetime. According to statistics, Nick Go! was the most watched children's television channel in Kuboia in the 2000s decade, as well as the third-to-most watched television channel in the country. History Early history (1999 to 2000) Nick Go! was launched at 5:00p.m. on 15th October, 1999 with a 30-minute special titled Welcome To Nick Go! The special consisted of Ericka Streets and Blade Holter explaining the channel and all of its contents expected to be aired within the next twelve months. The channel's launch was Ericka Streets' debut on television, who was only fourteen years old at the time. Jiao Sun performed a song on the channel's first night as part of the special, entitled "This Is Our Place (Nick Go! World)", which she later covered in Mandarin as "這將是非常棒的" (Zhè jiāng shì fēicháng bàng de; This Will Be Awesome). During the channel's first year on-air, it had a very unorganised schedule, which mostly consisted of game shows, music videos and viewer interactivity. As time went on, more of the channel's more popular and "classic" shows were introduced, including the chart show Nick Go Top 40 and the Wednesday/Saturday morning variety show Live and Alive. International recognition (2001 to 2004) In early 2001, it was announced that Ericka Streets was working on her debut studio album, Make Way For Ericka, which saw a release during the summer of 2002. Several songs on the album, including "Singing", "Here We Go" and "Ericka Says", were successful in international charts, and since the music videos for the songs had several Nick Go! labels featured in them, the Nick Go! channel started to gain recognition outside of Kuboia. Nick Go! started to attract more views through the introduction of children's singing competition Nick Karaoke Stars, which began in 2002. A lot of the contestants who appeared in the show, such as Aourine Esthers, Iroune Ruby, Violet Stars and Fyp Fraser, went on to have successful music careers despite only being preteens at the time. Other shows introduced overtime were mostly "Kuboianised" versions of British game shows broadcast on at the time. Around late 2002 to early 2003, many children from the United States began requesting for a US version of Nick Go! Although Viacom immediately rejected any plans for an American counterpart of the channel, stating "It's really only a Kuboian thing." Despite this, some American cable providers ( , , , and Frankfort Plant Board Cable to name some) offered Nick Go! (and some of the other Kuboian Nick channels) on their cable services, converted from PAL to NTSC (though the conversion of the signal often caused the screen to often have a small portion of the NTSC color bars placed above the video). Schedule revamp (2005 to 2008) Final years (2009 to 2010) Controversy : Main article: Controversy and criticism of Nick Go! Programming : Main article: List of programmes broadcast by Nick Go! Music videos Throughout its lifetime, Nick Go! aired music videos. Generally, several music videos in a row would air under a 30-minute or 60-minute strand titled Nick Party, or one video would air as an interstitial in between shows (or to split longer programming into multiple parts). For songs that did not have a music video, the channel would air a custom-made lyric video whilst the song played. Gallery File:C9857EB7-777E-4038-8128-2E6C944D71DD.jpeg|The channel's on-air logo used from 2005 to 2008. See also * List of interstitial segments on Nick Go! * Nick Go!/Tropes Category:MTV Networks Kuboia Category:Nick Go! Category:1999 Category:1999 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:2010 disestablishments Category:2010s disestablishments Category:Defunct Category:Defunct in Kuboia Category:Defunct television channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Nickelodeon